


То, что нельзя делегировать

by Alraphin



Series: Романтика Воелда [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Скотт всего лишь хотел последить за йевара на благо науки и каплю романтики для себя самого. Но нельзя так просто взять и устроить себе романтическое свидание, когда предмет твоих чувств — ангарский партизан, не знающий слов любви. А тут еще директор Танн со своими требованиями...
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Male Ryder | Scott
Series: Романтика Воелда [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	То, что нельзя делегировать

Скотт пил бурду из кореньев, которая заменяла ангара кофе, когда в дверной проем вплыл Джаал.

— Скотт, там Эфра…

— Звонил? — буркнул Скотт и шумно отхлебнул из чашки. — Ну передай, что пока он может идти в жопу.

—…приехал, — растерянно закончил Джаал. После чего его аккуратно сдвинуло в сторону плечо в поцарапанной броне, а вслед за плечом в дверном проеме появился Эфра де Тершаав целиком. В маленькой столовой базы «Электра» сразу стало тесно. Скотт попытался встать, ударился коленями о столешницу и плюхнулся обратно, с усилием проглотив нецензурный возглас.

— Привет, Эфра, — сказал он. — А я… не готов еще.

— Я вижу, — отозвался Эфра. При взгляде на его экипировку, которая еще Архонта в расцвете помнила, Скотт почувствовал, что его собственные пижамные штанцы выглядят несолидно. Даром, что бело-синие, в цветах Инициативы. Но что поделать: не успел он собраться! А все Танн с его идеями.

После открытия Меридиана и основания аванпостов на всех планетах директор пошел вразнос. Сперва он загорелся идеей наладить систему управленческого учета. Скотт подозревал, что Танн, не в силах управлять всем сразу, возмечтал управлять хотя бы учетом. Это нововведение прошло для «Бури» безболезненно, потому что на борту была Ветра, а она могла победить любую систему любого учета. Но потом Танн придумал Проекты Развития. Именно с больших букв, потому что так эти чертовы Проекты были прописаны во всех документах и стандартах. Танн любил стандарты всей своей бухгалтерской душой. И теперь он не только ждал Общий План Развития, но и предложил всем сотрудникам Инициативы для включения в этот самый Общий План подавать собственные проекты. За каждую вошедшую в План идею полагалось небольшое материальное вознаграждение.

У сотрудников Инициативы были молодые души и горячие сердца, а премия, пусть и маленькая, заставляла их качать креативную мышцу. Проекты посыпались, как спелые груши в сезон. И все — Первопроходцу.

Скотт орал и отбивался, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Его взяли за наплечник и популярно объяснили, что это раньше Первопроходец мог привольно скакать с пистолетом в пампасах и искать место для аванпоста. Пампасы кончились. Аванпосты были основаны, и новых пока не требовалось. А значит, Первопроходцам нужно было вкладываться в Общий План Развития и нести ответственность примерно за все в своем квадрате. И уж точно за Проекты Развития.

Скотт засел за проекты. Примерно на третьем у него начал дергаться глаз от вкладки «Инвестиции». На десятом он возненавидел таблицы расхода топлива. Ближе к двадцатому он проклял финикийцев, которые в далеком прошлом придумали деньги и дали толчок экономике. Скотт с радостью затолкал бы всю эту экономику обратно. К счастью, у него был СЭМ, который мог проверять расчеты, хотя для этого ему пришлось обновить свои программы. В числе профилей Первопроходца появился новый — «Финансист».

— Финансист! — завывал Скотт в кают-компании «Бури». — Разведчик, солдат, адепт и финансист! Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса! Я за этим летел в другую галактику?!

— Не так уж это и страшно, — заметила Ветра. — Зато расцвет изобретательской мысли.

Изобретательская мысль и правда цвела и пахла. На проекте, предлагающем использовать энергию кроганского храпа для подзарядки аккумуляторов, Скотт сломался. Проект оказался авторства Лиама, в котором взыграло чувство юмора, но было поздно. Скотт вскричал нецензурной чайкой и забросил проекты в долгий ящик в смутной надежде, что само как-нибудь рассосется.

Не рассосалось. О чем и напомнил директор Танн. Сделал он это в своей неподражаемой манере именно тогда, когда у Скотта не было времени ни на какие Проекты, Планы и Стандарты. Но иногда директор оказывался хитер и коварен, как мангуст, и Скотт сам не заметил, как оказался в положении взятой за шею змеи. Полночи в «Электре» он корпел над проклятыми проектами и утром проспал оба будильника. А ведь на этот день у него были большие планы.

— Двадцать минут, — попросил Скотт и быстро всосал в себя остатки псевдокофе. — И я буду готов, свеж и бодр.

Эфра кивнул и протиснулся обратно за порог.

— Как думаешь, он все слышал? — негромко спросил Скотт у Джаала.

— У меня очень хороший слух, Райдер, — раздалось из коридора. Скотту от отчаяния захотелось погрызть столешницу. Не так он представлял это утро, совсем не так.

Пару недель назад они с Эфрой случайно узнали о своей взаимной симпатии. Скотт почувствовал себя попаданцем в страну сахарной ваты и радужных единорогов. Однако время шло, вата сохла, единороги умчались за горизонт, а дело так и не двинулось дальше. Скотт даже не был уверен, что под симпатией он и Эфра понимают одно и то же. Одно дело нравиться кому-то как самый приемлемый вариант для сотрудничества, а другое — когда мурашки, сердцебиение и разнузданные фантазии на сон грядущий. У Скотта были мурашки и фантазии, но мнения второй стороны он по-прежнему не знал.

Он даже поделился с сестрой. Сара, выйдя из комы, на «Буре» не осталась, зато полюбила Воелд и поселилась на базе при крупном дааре. Через месяц база ее обожала, а Джаал в каждый визит стремительно глупел, взгляд его затягивался туманом. Словом, общий язык с ангара сестренка нашла. Можно было позавидовать. Скотт завидовал. И позвонил, чтобы попросить совета.

— Ага, — сказала Сара, выслушав суть дела. — Ты с ним говорил?

— Издеваешься? Я же сказал: мы, пока по этому заводу кружили…

— Не тупи, — Сара задрала голографический нос. Удивительно, как разница в несколько минут превращала ее в образцовую старшую сестру, хоть в палату мер и весов. — Я имею в виду, не по работе. О вас.

— Э-хе-хе, — печально отозвался Скотт.

— Понятно. Так поговори, только в спокойной обстановке. Самое простое и самое верное средство!

В словах Сары был резон. Вот только, чтобы последовать ее совету, нужно было сочетать Эфру, Скотта и спокойную обстановку, а этого не случалось еще ни разу с момента прибытия «Бури» на Айю. Самым спокойным местом, где они пересекались, был штаб Сопротивления, но менее романтического места было не найти на всей Айе.

А потом подвернулось окольцовывание йевара.

У ангара йевара занимали место священной коровы — или священного ламантина, потому что водоплавающие. Их миграции, кормежка и брачные игры исследовались местными учеными, даже когда весь Воелд превратился в морозильную камеру, а самые рьяные зоологи могли попасть под кеттскую бомбежку. После открытия Меридиана Воелд начал оттаивать, а энтузиазм ученых воспылал с тройной силой. Из-за таяния льдов могли поменяться и пути миграции йевара. Скотта попросила о помощи группа исследователей. СЭМ мог обнаружить йевара даже под толстым слоем льда, после чего к зверюге нужно было прилепить маячок, который передавал бы ученым информацию о всех перемещениях. На резонный вопрос, а как же пробиться к йевара, чтобы окольцевать, был ответ, что сначала его нужно будет приманить к ближайшей проталине специальным манком, а уж там… Скотт сначала хотел вежливо послать всю затею к черту: в конце концов, этих гигантских полуразумных угрей можно было разглядеть и так, они же светились, как гирлянды на Рождество. Но тут вмешалась третья сила. С Айи прилетело сообщение: Эфра де Тершаав желал принять участие в экспедиции, которая обещала внести новый вклад в ангарскую науку и развитие Воелда. Скотт предпочел не задумываться, откуда он вообще узнал. В их странном тандеме место параноика уже было занято.

Мысль о том, как они с Эфрой будут выслеживать йевара, а потом крепить к ним маячки, внезапно понравилась Скотту. Он, Эфра и гигантский светящийся угорь… романтика! А между делом можно было наконец узнать, нравится он Эфре или, кхм, нравится. Все складывалось отлично. И вот, пожалуйста: Проекты Развития, недосып, и сам Скотт предстал не в лучшем виде, даже если забыть про пижамные штаны в клеточку. Надо было пошевеливаться. Приводить себя в боевую готовность, пока Эфра не успел подумать и решить, что Скотт ему не нравится вообще.

Ожил коммуникатор — звонила Сара из даара.

— Не могу говорить! — крикнул Скотт и на третьей скорости рванул в свою комнату одеваться.

Звонок оборвался, зато пришло сообщение.

«Новости смотрел? »

Конечно, ничего Скотт не смотрел.

— СЭМ, — позвал он, прыгая по комнате на одной ноге. На вторую он натягивал термобелье, а оно подло выворачивалось, — в новостях есть массовая гибель? Аварии? Новая кеттская экспансия? Разрыв дипломатических отношений?!

— Нет, Райдер, но…

— Отлично, тогда все подождет.

— Керри Т’Весса упоминает тебя в…

— Керри упоминает меня в любом подходящем случае, я ее любимец. Отбой, СЭМ, некогда.

—…хорошо.

Окружающий мир встретил наспех одевшегося Скотта неожиданным теплом. Ветер пах весной. Крыша базы обросла сосульками, и с них на землю непрерывно капала талая вода. Ее хрустальный звон разливался в воздухе. Местное солнце стояло над горами, круглое и четкое, словно вырезанное из золотой фольги. Скотт вдохнул полной грудью, сощурился от яркого света и обернулся к парковке.

Эфра ждал, прислонившись спиной к своему бронетранспортеру. Нагрудник сверкает, широкие плечи расправлены, лицо суровое, взгляд пронзительный. Красавец мужчина, мечта некоторых Первопроходцев, у которых с самого прилета в Андромеду были только Левая и Правая. Но картина нравилась бы Скотту намного больше, если бы за транспортером Эфры не стояло еще пять ангара в полном снаряжении и с винтовками за плечами. Четверо из них застыли, как копия родного начальства, пятый переминался с ноги на ногу и дергал нагрудный ремень.

— Командующий де Тершаав, вы за йевара собрались или за потенциальным противником? — спросил Скотт. — Зачем вам столько народу? Окружать и загонять бедную животину?

Эфра фыркнул.

— Райдер, если нам удалось победить Архонта, это не значит, что обстановка на Воелде немедленно стала спокойной. Он был не последним кеттом в галактике.

Скотт застонал про себя, кляня на все лады паранойю Эфры. От одной мысли об объяснениях под надзором вооруженного отряда падало все, и прежде всего — боевой дух. А перед спальней Эфра тоже караул расставляет? Решает важный вопрос отсутствия под кроватью Примарха с гранатой в зубах. Согласно инструкции по обеспечению безопасности жилых помещений личного состава, приложение два, пункт четыре.

Скотт совместил в мыслях Эфру, спальню и кровать и пошел в атаку.

— Эфра, серьезно, зачем гонять народ туда-сюда? В этих местах кеттов месяцами не было. Да и что им тут искать? Запас консервов и ящик аккумуляторов? Все будет нормально. Съездим, найдем йевара, прицепим маячок и вернемся. Что, мы в четыре руки не справимся?

Скотт попытался пошевелить бровями с намеком. Неизвестно, правильно ли понял намек Эфра, но глаза его блеснули.

— Допустим.

Скотт расцвел, как вишня по весне. Забыл, что климат на Воелде все еще не годится для цветущих вишен.

—…тогда можно настраивать дрон и отбывать.

— Какой дрон?

Эфра махнул сопровождению. Переминающийся с ноги на ногу ангара подбежал неуклюжей рысью. Съехавшая винтовка поддавала ему по заднице. Костюм перекосило, как будто его обладатель одевался наспех. В темноте. В чужой комнате.  
Как Эфра вообще его взял с собой?..

— Первопроходец Райдер! — Незнакомец не просто лучился энтузиазмом, он прямо-таки ослеплял. Его зеленые щеки не треснули от широкой улыбки только чудом. Он схватил Скотта за руку и от души потряс, едва не выдернув плечо из сустава. — Очень, очень рад вас видеть! Надеюсь, я правильно исполнил ваш человеческий ритуал встречи?

Скотт попятился.

— Взаимно. А… вы кто?

— А! Я невежлив! Прошу прощения. Мое имя Гаан же Кальп, я представляю исследовательскую станцию «Фогрега». Был откомандирован к вам, чтобы помочь окольцовывать йевара.

Глаза Гаана же Кальпа горели воодушевлением маньяка. Скотт содрогнулся. Его мечты о романтическом объяснении осыпались на глазах, как вишневый цвет.

— Как я уже объяснял вам, Гаан, — вмешался Эфра, — я не могу позволить гражданскому лицу отправиться так далеко от даара и от исследовательской станции в текущей обстановке.

Бальзам пролился на душу Скотта, и воздух наполнился благоуханием. Все-таки и паранойя Эфры порой приносила сочные плоды.

— Да-да, — поспешил он подтвердить, приняв вид уверенный — подбородок выше, грудь вперед, — мы бы с радостью пригласили с собой специалиста… э-э… Гаан, но обстановка не позволяет. Решительно не позволяет.

Ученый погрустнел. Винтовка сползла ему до колен. Чем ниже она опускалась, тем выше поднималась бровь Эфры, словно противовес.

— Да, командующий Тершаав мне объяснил, — сказал Гаан печально. — Очень, очень жаль. Я так хотел своими глазами посмотреть на йевара в естественной среде обитания и не подо льдом… но я все понимаю. Безопасность прежде всего! В таком случае, я буду на связи при помощи дрона. И я приготовил нужное оборудование…

Гаан принялся копаться в объемистой сумке, которую держал под мышкой. Ремень винтовки окончательно расстегнулся, и она повалилась бы в снег, но была перехвачена в полете крепкой рукой Эфры де Тершаава.

—…это манок… двенадцать зарядов с маячками, мне сказали, что они совместимы с вашим оружием… это сушеные водоросли, они любят… а это что? Ой, кажется, я обронил!

Последнее касалось не содержимого сумки. Последнее касалось винтовки, которую Эфра протягивал владельцу вот уже добрых полминуты. На лице Эфры было написано терпение, безграничное, как Вселенная. Скотт понял, что кого-то надо спасать.

— А инструкции у вас случайно нет? — спросил он. — На случай, если дрон сломается.

Гаан, только взявшийся за ремень винтовки, замахал руками. Винтовка закачалась, как маятник на древних часах. Эфра налился синим.

— Что вы! Что вы! Йевара — это не роботы и не какие-нибудь плоские черви! Их поведение так сложно и разнообразно, что его нельзя рассчитать по простому алгоритму.

— Они разумны?

— В лучшем случае наполовину. По этому поводу ведутся дискуссии. Но в любом случае вам необходима консультация специалиста!

— Давайте сюда ваш дрон, — велел Скотт. — На месте запустим. Эфра, ты на своей или?..

— Думаю, ехать вдвоем на двух машинах нерационально.

— Ага, — согласился Скотт, — за последний месяц цены на топливо выросли на полтора процента. Если тенденция сохранится, придется оптимизировать производственную программу перевозок.

Тишина повисла над стоянкой, и только звенела капель за спиной Скотта.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что моим бойцам тоже нужен вездеход, — заметил Эфра. — Поэтому стоит оставить одну машину им.

— Да. Точно. Разумеется. Идем.

«СЭМ, выключи этот гребаный профиль!»

«Дело не в профиле, Скотт».

В «Кочевник» загрузили сумку с гаановым барахлом. Барахло отзывалось приятным металлическим звоном. Последним сверху уложили дрон, сиротливо поджавший тонкие лапки. Круглый его глаз смотрел в потолок вездехода. Скотт запрыгнул на водительское место, Эфра забрался на кресло рядом и тщательно пристегнулся. Ремень безопасности казался узеньким и ненадежным поперек его широкой груди, но на самом деле он выдерживал крогана. Скотт точно знал. По опыту.

— Готов? — спросил Скотт и нажал на кнопку стартера.

— Готов. Райдер, я хотел спросить: ты сегодня…

Договорить ему было не суждено. С залихватским «и-ха!» Скотт бросил «Кочевника» вперед.

Иногда Скотту казалось, что в прошлой жизни он был ковбоем. Или гонщиком «Формулы-1». Или хотя бы фигуристом, потому что выписывать на «Кочевнике» пируэты на льду было его маленькой причудой. Вездеход был его другом. Его верным металлопластиковым конем. В его кабине Скотт чувствовал, как его душа воспаряет и летит на средней скорости двести километров в час, с которой он гнал «Кочевника» через пустоши. Огибая торосы. Взмывая над трещинами. Порой душа издавала вопли ликования, разбавляя оцепенелую тишину, сгустившуюся над соседним сидением.

На взгляд Скотта, они приехали слишком быстро. Взгляд Эфры не выражал ничего. Скотт, посвистывая, тянулся на заднее сидение за сумкой, настраивал температурный режим костюма, надевал шлем. Эфра медитативно смотрел в пустоту.

— Эфра? — где-то между застегиванием правой и левой перчаток Скотт сообразил, что что-то не так. — Ты в порядке?

— А? Да, да. У меня только что вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами, а так все хорошо.

— Только не говори, что на Воелде вне дааров действует скоростной режим.

— Неплохая идея.

Скотт фыркнул и выпрыгнул на лед. Порыв ветра чуть не сбил его с ног, пришлось ухватиться за дверцу. «Кочевник» стоял посреди обледенелой равнины, которая когда-то была океаном и имела все шансы снова им стать через несколько лет. Из-за свирепых ветров снег здесь не задерживался. Лед лежал под ногами, темный, в узорах из царапин и тонких трещин по гладкой поверхности. В отдалении по обе стороны виднелась гряда невысоких острозубых скал.

Ветра здесь были и правда зверские. Новый мощный порыв заставил Скотта попятиться. Он замахал руками, пытаясь балансировать, и немедленно врезался в Эфру, который вышел с другой стороны транспортера. Эфра поспешно вскинул руки, в которых держал дрон, и стал похож на чемпиона с кубком за первое место. Спиной он оперся на вездеход, и ладони потерявшего равновесие Скотта гулко впечатались в металл борта по обе стороны от его груди. Нагрудник Инициативы столкнулся с броней Сопротивления с веселым «бам-м».

Это был бы самый идеальный момент для поцелуя из всех идеальных моментов в жизни Скотта. Если бы вокруг был не Воелд. Или если бы Скотт умел целоваться через два шлема. От одной мысли о том, чтобы поднять забрало, внутри что-то умирало в корчах. Эфра тоже не спешил разоблачаться. У Эфры все было хорошо с умением выживать, иначе он бы не стал лидером Сопротивления.

Почти идеальный момент пропал втуне. И надо было бы разойтись и сделать вид, что на Скотта никак не подействовала эта маленькая неловкость. Но почему-то они так и стояли и пялились друг на друга, как два идиота.

— О, вы уже на Тервенаане! — раздался глас свыше. Глас в точности походил на голос Гаана же Кальпа. — Чудесно, чудесно! Прекрасная видимость, идеальные условия для работы!

Эфра ощутимо вздрогнул, разжал руки, и дрон взмыл в воздух, расправив ножки. Скотт неаккуратной рысью отбежал к двери и потянул из «Кочевника» сумку с оборудованием.  
Он вставил в пистолет обойму с маячками. Над головой наворачивал круги дрон и оглашал округу восторгами Гаана же Кальпа. Гаану нравилось все: природа, погода, компания и жизнь. Эфра выглядел так, словно ему не нравилось ничего, начиная с Гаана. И винтовку перезаряжать отказался.

— Теперь, пожалуйста, достаньте манок, Первопроходец! Да-да, вот эту круглую колонку. Включите, там сбоку должна быть такая зеленая кнопочка…

Зеленая кнопочка была. Скотт ткнул в нее пальцем и чуть не выронил колонку, когда из нее выплеснулось переливчатое верещание и попыталось пробить его барабанные перепонки.

— А потише нельзя? — рявкнул Эфра.

— Конечно, нет! Конечно же, нет! — возмутился Гаан. — Это брачная песня самки йевара, сейчас как раз самый сезон. Под водой самец способен ее услышать за пятьдесят километров! Мы не под водой, звук расходится хуже, поэтому пришлось немного увеличить громкость. Походите туда-сюда, Первопроходец, сделайте одолжение. Скоро здесь должны собраться самцы.

Так привлекать самцов мне еще не доводилось, думал Скотт, наворачивая круги вокруг «Кочевника». Над головой его, как воздушный шарик, парил дрон. Должно быть, снимал бенефис Первопроходца в роли самки йевара. Оформите предзаказ, чтобы первым получить запись и футболку Инициативы в подарок.

«Скотт, я зарегистрировал движение под поверхностью льда. Юг, юго-запад и северо-восток. Предположительно это самцы йевара».

Скотт осмотрелся, но свечения подо льдом не заметил. Слишком глубоко и далеко.

Три самца! Определенно, в роли самки йевара Скотт был успешнее в любовных делах, чем в роли Скотта. Возможно, надо было давно уже бегать кругами и верещать.

— Гаан, СЭМ зарегистрировал трех йевара. Они не передерутся? Что у них за брачные игры?

— Передерутся? Нет, вовсе нет! Самка выбирает самца, исходя из своих предпочтений. Механизм выбора до сих пор не исследован досконально. Возможно, в будущем…

Нет, у самки йевара определенно стоило поучиться.

— Их же надо куда-то вести? — спохватился Скотт. — Заряды не пробьют лед.

— О, не беспокойтесь! В скалах на юго-востоке есть крупная полынья. Вам достаточно привести самцов туда, и можно будет без помех использовать маячки.

— А сразу туда нельзя было проехать?

— Скалы из твердой породы и поднимаются со дна, звук распространялся бы хуже.

— Эфра, — позвал Скотт, — давай к скалам.

Единственный самец, к которому Скотт испытывал тут личный, а не научный интерес, приманивать йевара за компанию отказался и стоял возле «Кочевника». Вращал головой не хуже совы — местность оглядывал. Опасность на подходе высматривал, очевидно, хотя какая скрытая угроза могла подстерегать на пустынной равнине? Скотт больше опасался поскользнуться и впечататься забралом в лед, но от этой напасти винтовка Эфры спасти не могла.

Скотт пошел к скалам, стараясь не терять баланс под порывами ветра. Расстояния на Воелде обманчивы, но вроде бы идти было недалеко.

«СЭМ, ну как обстановка?»

«Все идет по плану, Скотт. За тобой следуют три самца йевара… и командующий де Тершаав».

«Твои попытки шутить все еще далеки от идеала».

«Спасибо за обратную связь, но вообще-то я просто описал положение дел».

Скотт покосился через плечо. Эфра и правда шел позади шагах в десяти и держался на льду непринужденно, как конькобежец, только конькобежцы обычно не озираются по сторонам с винтовкой наперевес.

Честно говоря, Скотт все это представлял несколько иначе.

Романтичнее, что ли.

Где-то он опять свернул не туда.

Скалы, к счастью, оказались и правда поблизости, и то ветер почти успел за это время выдуть из Скотта душу. Он нырнул под прикрытие обледенелых камней и сразу же оказался перед проходом в высокий грот. Над входом висели сосульки, как острые ледяные зубы. Средние, самые длинные, достигали человеческого роста.

Воображение Скотта немедля нарисовало картинку его бездыханного тела, прибитого к поверхности этой ледяной громадиной.

— Нам внутрь?

— Да-да! — радостно подтвердил Гаан. — Ах, какая красота!

Скотт короткой перебежкой миновал сосульки и вздохнул спокойнее. Здесь, между скал накапливался снег и не было ветра. Скотт с облегчением сделал по  
похрустывающему насту несколько шагов и ахнул.

Вообще-то он считал, что Воелд уже его не удивит. Видел он местные красоты и достопримечательности. Снег, снег, лед, снег, йевара, еще немного снега, еще много снега. Скотту казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он превратится в представителя северных народов, которые умеют различать уйму оттенков снега на глаз.

Но такого он до сих пор не видел. Через широкое окно в потолке грота падал свет и отражался в воде. То, что Гаан прозаично назвал полыньей, оказалось настоящим озером, голубым, как незамерзайка. Ледяные его берега преломляли свет и разбрызгивали в стороны веселые зайчики.

— Это Око Тервенаана, — сказал Эфра очень близко, и Скотт вздрогнул. — Оно здесь с самого начала, когда Воелд стал замерзать. Во время войны кетты хотели устроить тут базу.

Скотта передернуло.

— Эту местность мы не зачищали. Ты их отсюда выбил?

— Сопротивление выбило.

— Ну да, ну да. Мы говорим «Эфра», мы понимаем «Сопротивление»!

Верещание манка разносилось по гроту, эхо отражалось от стен. Скотт вышел на берег и посмотрел в воду. Вода была спокойная, без малейшей ряби.

— Гаан, что теперь?

— Ждать! Скоро должны появиться самцы. Вообще-то они перемещаются очень быстро под водой, странно, что их задержало…

— Райдер, — произнес Эфра с напряжением, — мне не нравится эта задержка. И мне не нравится этот шум.

— Тебе вообще ничего не нравится, — пробормотал Скотт.

«СЭМ, сканируй местность».

«Самцы йевара остановились примерно в двадцати метрах от протоки в пещеру».

— Райдер, надо уходить, — Эфра подхватил Скотта за локоть и потянул к выходу.

— Сейчас, там йевара что-то застряли, протоку им забило, что ли!

— Райдер!

«Скотт, я зафиксировал движение в пещере».

Последние слова СЭМ договаривал очень удивленному Скотту. В эту секунду Скотт летел в снег, сбитый с ног Эфрой в прыжке. Но не этот полет удивлял его почти до оцепенения. Кетт, которому, по мнению Скотта, было место только в параноидальных фантазиях Эфры, существовал! Кетт! На пустынной равнине Тервенаана, где все живое надо льдом вымерзло давно! И не только существовал, а еще, сволочь, стрелял, укрывшись между камнями грота. Когда манок, придавленный весом двух тренированных тел, квакнул и замолк навсегда, на смену брачным призывам йевара пришел басовитый стрекот винтовки. Звук куда более привычный, но Скотт предпочел бы брачные призывы. Совсем рядом щелкнула пуля, вторая пришлась в развернувшийся силовой щит.

Эфра откатился в сторону, судя по хрусту, скрежету и последующему «плюх» — неудачно. Скотт вскочил на одно колено, выхватывая пистолет, и быстро выстрелил во врага на звук трижды. Стрекот прекратился, и к выходу из грота метнулась приземистая фигура. Скотт рванулся вперед с низкого старта и прицелился вслед убегающему. Тот покачнулся, когда пуля ударила его в спину, и… остался на ногах.

Вот это поворот, подумал Скотт. Кетт развернулся. Его морда в солнечных лучах за гротом вытянулась от изумления, хотя кеттские морды не были рассчитаны на активную мимику. А потом он вскинул винтовку. Слишком высоко.

— Райдер!

Когда огромные сосульки ряд за рядом стали рушиться с высоты, Скотт был занят выживанием — летел в прыжке в сторону озера, на сей раз по собственному желанию. И смутно подозревал, что не успеет. Низко летел. К дождю…

Дождь из ледяных осколков шумел уже совсем рядом, когда Скотт упал плашмя на снег, и сверху его накрыло что-то тяжелое. И свет погас.

— Командующий де Тершаав! Первопроходец Райдер!

Скотт лежал на животе. Перед глазами было все единообразно белым, хотя представитель северных народов наверняка разглядел бы десяток оттенков. Забрало шлема залепило снегом. А на спину, похоже, намело сугроб, большой и тяжелый, который придавливал Скотта к земле.

Вот так и буду тут лежать, пока Воелд не оттает, подумал Скотт.

— Первопроходец! Командующий де Тершаав!

Сугроб наверху заворочался, заерзал и что-то невнятно прокряхтел.

— Слезь с меня, — сказал Скотт.

Эфра поднялся. По обе стороны от него с легким хрустальным звоном осыпалась ледяная крошка.

— Ты цел? — спросил Скотт, перевернувшись и приподнявшись на руках.

Эфра кивнул. Он извалялся в снегу, но выглядел очень бодрым для того, кого только что засыпало кусками льда. Это магия ангарского рофджина, решил Скотт. Ну, или Эфру по спецзаказу отливали из титана в секретной лаборатории.

— А ты?

— Какое счастье, вы живы! — возликовал Гаан же Кальп. Из-под потолка пещеры спустился дрон и облетел вокруг Скотта круг.

— Большое счастье, — согласился Скотт и огляделся. Взгляд его тут же уперся в стену, которой раньше не было. Стена была совсем близко. И, в отличие от остальных трех, состояла из ледяных глыб и снежного месива. То-то в гроте потемнело.

Не то чтобы это был повод для тревоги. Окно в потолке грота никуда не делось. Достаточно было активировать прыжковый ранец, и…

Прыжковый ранец сказал «кххх-пуфф!» и после этого отказался даже разговаривать, не то что работать. Жизнь его не готовила к тому, что сверху будут падать титановые ангара.

— У тебя ранец работает? — спросил Скотт. Эфра нажал на кнопку на броне и покачал головой.

— Он меня прикрыл ото льда. Коммуникатор тоже сломан.

Вот и магия рофджина в секретной лаборатории. Несостоявшийся титановый ангара тыкал в коммуникатор, пытаясь вернуть его к жизни, и недовольно качал головой. Воскрешения не случалось.

— Давай, — вздохнул Скотт. — Скажи это.

— Что?

— «Я предупреждал».

— Я предупреждал, — согласился Эфра и опустил руку с коммуникатором. Походило, что техника умерла безвозвратно.

— И все?

— Райдер, если я в итоге принял твои доводы, значит, повел себя ничуть не умнее. Не стоило согласовывать эту эскападу. Гаан, — позвал Эфра, и дрон подлетел к его плечу, трогательный, как домашний питомец, — сообщите бойцам Сопротивления о нашем местонахождении. Пусть едут к Оку Тервенаана. И выведите дрон наружу. Если вы заметите кеттов, сразу сообщите Сопротивлению.

— Хорошо, командующий. — Дрон взмыл выше и вылетел в окно в потолке.

Скотт поднялся на ноги, потом поднял валяющийся рядом пистолет, хотя все его тело протестовало и пыталось саботировать. Ощущения были, как от удара кувалдой. Не то чтобы Скотта часто били кувалдой, но он подозревал, что должно быть похоже. К тяжелому характеру Эфры прилагался центнер живого веса. С другой стороны, Скотт очень сомневался, что его собственный прыжковый ранец защитил бы от бомбардировки сосульками. И если бы не Эфра, который сейчас стоял и смотрел на озеро, заложив руки за спиной…

— Нас скоро должны забрать. — Эфра обернулся и поймал взгляд Скотта, полный обожания. Эффекта взгляд не оказал. Возможно, дело было в грязном забрале. — В отрядах Воелда ездят быстро… может, не так быстро, как ты, но все-таки.

— Да я ничего, — пожал плечами Скотт. — Может, я бы тут и остался подольше. Красота, вид на главную достопримечательность. Где-то в термосе был бульон, так что с голоду помереть нам не грозит. Компания опять же хорошая. И никаких проектов развития!

— Каких проектов?

— Развития, — с удовольствием повторил Скотт. Он стоял посреди обледенелого грота, помятый, в покореженной броне и был счастлив уже тем, что здесь директор Танн не может его достать. Никак. Ни за что. — Как нам обустроить Инициативу. Повышение КПД систем фильтрации на полпроцента. Выращивание клубники в условиях крайнего Воелда. Повышение производительности труда административного персонала путем перерывов на йогу… ну что ты так смотришь? Можно подумать, тебе не приходят пачками такие идеи про Сопротивление!

— Приходят, — согласился Эфра, — но я не рассматриваю их сам. Делегирую обязанности. Чего и тебе советую.

А что, так можно было?..

— Вообще-то я думал, что мы с СЭМ-ом справимся с этим проще и быстрее, — признался Скотт. — Не хотел грузить команду, тем более они сюда летели не за этим.

— А ты за этим? Райдер, ты даже со своим искусственным интеллектом не сможешь обустроить Воелд самостоятельно. А для того, чтобы оценить проект о клубнике, ИскИн не нужен. Лично я тебе и без него скажу, что ничего не получится.

— Значит, передать дела и почивать на лаврах? — Скотт поскреб затылок шлема. — Идея свежая.

Эфра хмыкнул. Хмыканье гулко отдалось за треугольным ангарским забралом.

— Когда начнешь передавать, быстро обнаружишь, что есть вещи, которые ты не можешь никому перепоручить, доверить и отдать. И вот это и окажется твоей работой, Первопроходец. А не… йога с клубникой. Я представить не мог, что ты теряешь время на такую ерунду.

— Я тоже много чего представить не мог, — пробормотал слегка обиженный Скотт. — Например, что здесь на самом деле окажутся кетты. Нет, ну какого дьявола? Подозрения подозрениями…

Плечи и спина Эфры сделали короткое движение и застыли. Напряженно как-то. По-новому. Скотт прищурился. Подозрения закрались в его разум, который еще недавно был чист и безмятежен, как утро после снегопада.

— Погоди-ка. Ты не просто подозревал? Ты знал? Знал, что здесь будут кетты?

— Да не должно было их быть здесь, — с досадой произнес Эфра и отошел от берега в тень. — Поступили сведения, что отряд кеттов, не успевших отступить, скрывается в этом районе. Наша задача — выследить и уничтожить их. Но их не ждали на Тервенаане. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы прятаться возле Ока — это почитаемое место, тут часто останавливаются отряды по дороге в даар Эрихав. Скорее всего, это был разведчик или просто отставший от отряда кетт. Но с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов здесь должно было быть чисто. Иначе я никогда бы не согласовал вашу научную экспедицию.

— Так вот почему ты с места сорвался, — протянул Скотт. — И толпу народа с собой притащил. Что у вас там намечено? Операция «Перехват»?

— Райдер.

— Да не лезу я в ваши дела! Но можно было бы и предупредить, а не изображать из себя шамана: вижу кеттов третьим глазом и чую, что это не к добру! Мы, в конце концов, к их изгнанию тоже руку приложили. У нас тут, черт возьми, база, нам тоже не мешало бы знать, что кетты могут заглянуть на огонек!

— Если ты не заметил, Райдер, на вашей базе последнюю неделю регулярно останавливаются отряды Сопротивления, — отозвался Эфра из тени. — И она не должна быть их целью.

— Мне бы такую уверенность. Тут в окрестностях ведь ничего и нет… — Скотт осекся. Смутные подозрения начинали перерастать в неприятную уверенность. — И что у вас тут? Бункер с запасами для выживания? Транспорт для срочной эвакуации? Тайная база?

Эфра молчал. Тень вокруг него как будто стала гуще.

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Скотт, — ваши стратегические объекты, вы с ними и разбирайтесь. Но теперь мне хотя бы понятно, зачем ты сюда притащился и почему всю дорогу напряженный, будто сел на кактус.

— На что?..

— Неважно.

Скотт подошел к самой воде и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Конечно, он не думал, что у Эфры не было никакой рациональной причины прилететь на Воелд и отправиться с ним за йевара. Но это не означало, что Скотт совсем не рассчитывал на какую-нибудь иррациональную причину. В глубине души. Как будто Эфра и иррациональность совмещались.

Этот ангара в свое время пообещал ни с кем не сближаться, чтобы не отвлекаться от борьбы за свободу. У него первая любовь — Воелд, и вторая — тоже Воелд. Третье место делят Айя и Сопротивление. На что тут можно было вообще надеяться?

Видимо, Скотт как раз был слишком иррационален.

— Райдер, — подал голос Эфра.

— Что? — спросил Скотт, не оборачиваясь. — Только не говори, что поставил тут приманку на кеттов и сейчас грот самоуни…

— Райдер, посмотри под ноги.

Скотт сбился на полуслове и послушно уставился вниз.

Лед светился, как будто под ним загорелась гирлянда с сотнями лампочек.

«Скотт, я регистрирую появление йевара».

Скотт уже и сам мог зарегистрировать появление йевара. Совершенно отчетливо. Гирлянда подо льдом перемещалась и перетекала в озеро, которое тут же стало совершенно дикого голубого цвета. Сияние стало ярче. Вода в центре забурлила, пошла пузырями, и на поверхность показалась плоская змеиная голова. Размером с моторную лодку. Белая. В крупной чешуе. По обе стороны от мощной челюсти свисали длинные, толстые, как веревки, усы, из-за них йевара походил на сказочного китайского дракона. От головы отходила толстая сияющая шея, которая тянулась, тянулась, тянулась и скрывалась в водной глубине.

— Привет, — ошеломленно сказал Скотт.

— Только не делай резких движений, — тихо сказал над ухом Эфра. Скотт тут же сделал резкое движение, дернувшись всем телом. Что за проклятая партизанская привычка подкрадываться со спины!

Йевара длинно выдохнул, выпустил из ноздрей струи пара. И посмотрел на обитателей грота с интересом. Судя по тому, что Скотт успел узнать, — хотя бы не гастрономическим. Хотя ручаться он бы не стал.

— Извини, приятель, — сказал он. — Женщин нет. Каюсь, это был я. Не везет тебе сегодня.

Да и мне тоже, добавил он про себя.

Рука Скотта медленно поползла к поясу и нащупала пистолет. Гаан обещал, что больно йевара не будет. Оставалось полагаться на силу ученой мысли, потому что этот водяной дракон наверняка способен был разнести весь грот вдребезги и пополам.

Эфра положил ладонь на плечо Скотта.

— Лучше целься в шею, — посоветовал он. — Там толстая жировая прослойка, а череп плотно обтянут кожей.

Скотт медленно кивнул и осторожно поднял руку с пистолетом. Йевара продолжал смотреть на них, застыв, как ледяная фигура. Скотт нажал на курок.

Йевара фыркнул, чихнул и одним грациозным движением ушел обратно под воду. Грациозным — и очень быстрым. Скотта и Эфру по всем законам физики и подлости щедро облило озерной водой. Мир вокруг Скотта тут же стал размытым и акварельным.

— Бля! — он быстро включил подогрев забрала, пока шлем не расписало заодно морозными узорами. — Ну я понял, что я не в его вкусе, это же не повод обливаться!

Эфра, который поспешно выжимал рофджин, засмеялся. Скотт замер. Вообще-то он думал, что умение смеяться Эфре отстрелили еще в кеттском плену и оно так и не регенерировало. За все это время он при Скотте не издавал даже крошечного тихого смешка.

Это новое знание надо было как-то переварить.

— Возможно, Райдер, — сказал Эфра, не заметив, какой переворот в душе Скотта только что совершил, — это тоже элемент брачных игр йевара, еще не описанный учеными. В этом случае можешь считать себя одобренной кандидатурой.

— В этом случае я считаю себя мокрым с ног до головы. Ну нет, я отказываюсь связывать судьбу с тем, кто макает меня в озеро, пусть даже и красавцем!

— Красивый, правда?

— Красивый, — согласился Скотт. Перед ним стоял Эфра с рофджином в руках. Капли воды на его броне тут же замерзли и сложились в блестящий узор. Плечи развернуты. Винтовка за спиной. Сложно было не согласиться. — Это точно…

Эфра склонил голову к плечу. На Скотта снова напал приступ его недавней болезни — мурашки и учащенное сердцебиение, и озерная вода тут была ни при чем. Скотт облизнул губы и решил сказать…

— Командующий де Тершаав! Командующий!

Что бы там ни решил Скотт, Гаан же Кальп успел первым. Дрон провалился сквозь верхнее окно так резко, словно он не летел, а падал с высоты. Однако тут же завис в воздухе и сделал оборот вокруг своей оси.

— Вездеход Сопротивления уже на подходе! Кеттов в округе не замечено, нет ни единого следа.

— Встретьте вездеход, — резко велел Эфра. — И передайте, что завал разбирать слишком долго, пусть возьмут веревки и спустят через верх.

— Хорошо!

Дрон с голосом Гаана улетел, и Эфра тут же принялся цеплять обратно рофджин, проверять вооружение, снова тыкать в коммуникатор — и снова безрезультатно. Второй идеальный момент за день Скотт безвозвратно упустил.

Бойцы так спешили вытащить своего командира из ловушки, что экстренно освоили телепортацию. Иначе Скотт не понимал, как они сумели мгновенно материализоваться на краю проема. Вниз упали веревки, и вскоре двое крепких ангара с уханьем вытягивали наверх обвязанного под мышками Первопроходца. Следом поднимали Эфру. Эфра умудрялся сохранять командный вид, даже болтаясь на веревках между небом и землей. А оказавшись снаружи, немедленно принялся раздавать ценные указания. В больших объемах и не обделяя никого. Кетт-разведчик его взбудоражил, не иначе.

К оставленному в покое Скотту подлетел дрон.

— Я очень рад, что вы в порядке, Первопроходец! Но какая жалость, что вы не смогли встретиться с йевара! Это совершенно понятно — кетты охотились на йевара. Ужасная, отвратительная жестокость! И йевара теперь не переносят даже запаха…

— Подождите, подождите! — опомнился Скотт. — Кажется, мне все же кое-что удалось. Проверьте свои маячки.

— Удалось? Возможно ли? Сейчас, сейчас… А! Чудесно! Потрясающе! Когда же вы успели? Да еще целых два экземпляра! Вы просто волшебник!

— Какие два экземпляра?.. — рассеянно спросил Скотт, который пытался сбить озерный лед с ботинок. Лед не поддавался.

— Но вот же, вот же, я вижу передвижения! Правда… Один движется очень медленно для йевара. Хм. Может, он болен? Ранен? Вы не заметили ничего необычного? Ах, как жаль, что меня не было при этом!

— Это не йевара, — упавшим голосом признался Скотт.

Ему четко вспомнился кетт, бегущий прочь из грота. Скотт совершенно точно всадил в него пулю! Уж со стрельбой у него проблем не было никогда. Глаз-алмаз! Вот только Скотт забыл, какими патронами зарядил пистолет.

— Эфра, — позвал он, и Эфра прервался посреди какого-то очередного распоряжения. — Я тут, кажется, кетта пометил… Маячком, — зачем-то уточнил он.

Эфра пошатнулся. Скотт испугался, как бы с ним не приключился инфаркт, если они вообще бывают у ангара. Или короткое замыкание — как там действует их способность накапливать электричество? У нее вообще бывают сбои?..

— Группу Соохель вызвать. — Нет, партизана так просто не сломать. — Разведчика не трогать! Пусть выведет нас к основной группе. Гаан! За вашей системой слежения скоро заедет Сопротивление. Будьте добры сдать им оборудование. Под мою ответственность.

— Хорошо командующий, — возбужденное щебетание Гаана сменилось ворчанием. Скотт почувствовал себя негодяем. Извергом, тормозящим науку. — Только прошу сохранить данные со второго маячка. Если, конечно, вы и его не прицепили на какую-нибудь тварь.

— Нет-нет, — заверил Скотт, — йевара самый настоящий. Очень… внушительный экземпляр. Командующий де Тершаав подтвердит.

Командующий де Тершаав ничего подтверждать не спешил, только вздохнул.

— Разумеется, Гаан, мы вернем вам ваше оборудование через некоторое время. Первопроходец Райдер, я благодарю вас от лица Сопротивления.

— Служу Инициативе, — пробормотал Скотт. Бойцы ангара, под завязку нагруженные указаниями, уже спускались со скал. На операцию «Перехват», видимо. За ними летел дрон, ножки его поникли. Скотт так и не понял, зачем нужны эти самые ножки.

— Ты… со своими поедешь? — спросил он Эфру, который почему-то задержался.

— Да. Возвращайся на базу. Здесь тебе делать нечего.

— Я мог бы помочь.

— Ты уже помог. И у тебя разбита броня. Езжай на базу, Скотт. Греться.

— Ага, — согласился Скотт. Перед его внутренним взором предстала погребальная урна, на которой было выбито крупными буквами: «РОМАНТИЧЕСКОЕ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ПЕРВОПРОХОДЦА РАЙДЕРА». И правда, стоило возвращаться, он уже и так потратил слишком много времени, а основную работу никто не отменял. — Удачи вам.

Эфра кивнул, и Скотт полез по склону вниз, к верному «Кочевнику».

Несмотря на срочные дела, которые ждали на базе, а может, благодаря им, обратно Скотт плелся на скорости в жалкие сто-сто двадцать километров в час. А на «Электре», вместо того чтобы нырнуть с головой в почту, добрых полчаса отогревался в душе и гадал, как там Эфра и его бойцы. Самым наглым образом расходовал ресурсы Инициативы. Если считать покореженную броню, то сегодня от Скотта Инициативе был один убыток.

И не зря он оттягивал момент, когда нужно было открывать почтовый ящик. Письмо от Танна, подсвеченное красным, бросилось в глаза в первую же секунду. Скотт уперся взглядом в слово «Развитие» и смотрел на него так долго, что буквы начали расплываться. Потом открыл папку с проектами и принялся смотреть в нее.

От этого высокоинтеллектуального занятия его оторвал звонок Сары. Сердце сестринское неладное подсказало, не иначе.

— Ну что?

— Что «что»? — вяло отозвался Скотт.

— Как прошло? Поговорил с ним?

Тянуло спросить: «С кем?» — но Сара терпеть не могла, когда он начинал специально идиотничать. А злить ее было чревато еще с детства, когда она била его погремушкой по голове. Возможно, выбив в итоге зачатки разума.

— Не совсем, но… все выяснил. Короче, тут без шансов. Меня ждет увлекательнейшая жизнь с директором Танном, Эддисон и…

— Братик, ты дурак? — ласково спросила Сара. Очень ласково. Как маленького или безнадежно больного.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что два варианта: ты или глухой, или дурак, но с ушами у тебя вроде все в порядке. Или… — Сара ахнула, — ты так и не посмотрел новости?!

— Да что такое с этими новостями?! — рявкнул Скотт. — Что ты ко мне с утра с ними вяжешься?

— Иди-ка ты на портал, — велела Сара. — Раздел «Наши соседи». Керри Т’Весса берет интервью у твоего командующего де Тершаава.

— Не моего.

— М-да? Ладно, все интервью можешь не слушать. Где-то с пятнадцатой минуты.

Сара отключилась. Скотт почесал в затылке, а потом все-таки полез на портал. Все увлекательнее, чем проекты. Да и на Эфру посмотреть лишний раз приятно.

С каких вообще пор ему стало так приятно на него смотреть?

Из упрямства Скотт не перематывал ничего и никуда, а начал смотреть с самого начала. Эфра на записи был самим собой. То есть упрямым параноиком, доверие которого к Инициативе стремилось к нулю. Уже прогресс — раньше оно измерялось в отрицательных величинах…

— А как же ваше сотрудничество с Первопроходцем Райдером? — спросила Керри. — В Инициативе решили, что оно приносит плоды.

— Оно несомненно принесло свои плоды, — Эфра фыркнул. — Но мое личное мнение об одном представителе Инициативы не перечеркивает мнения об Инициативе в целом.

— Значит, вы признаете профессионализм Первопроходца людей?

— Я высоко ценю профессионализм Скотта Райдера. Как и его душевные качества. Но то, что Инициативе повезло заполучить в свои ряды Райдера, еще не значит, что все остальные будут отличаться таким же благородством намерений.

Скотт поперхнулся чаем. Еще никто и никогда не называл его попытки как-то разгрести окружающий бардак благородством намерений. Эфре бы романы писать, а не тактические планы. Хотя куда ангара без его стратегии и тактики. Пропадут, как есть пропадут.

— На моей памяти вы впервые так высоко оцениваете представителя Инициативы, — заметила Керри. — Думаю, наших зрителей удивит такое открытое проявление симпатии с вашей стороны, ведь до сих пор ваши взгляды…

— Вы просто не понимаете нас, ангара, — перебил Эфра и досадливо поморщился. — У нас не принято считать свои чувства чем-то постыдным, что требуется скрывать от остальных. Я не понимаю, почему я должен отрицать свою симпатию в отношении Скотта Райдера. Тем более что искреннее считаю его самым честным, ответственным и обаятельным из людей, с которыми я имел дело.

— Вряд ли вы успели завести среди людей множество личных знакомств.

— Их было даже больше, чем мне хотелось.

Скотт поставил видео на паузу и сделал три круга по комнате, не хуже сегодняшнего дрона. Ущипнул себя за запястье. Ткнул под ребра. Протер глаза. Ничего не помогало — реальность отказывалась меняться и была незыблема, как гранит. Все так же висел на экране стоп-кадр с Эфрой. Эфру пауза поймала, когда он моргал — глаза полуприкрыты, вид исключительно укуренный. Скотт снова включил воспроизведение.

— А Первопроходец Райдер? — спросила Керри, и Первопроходец Райдер замер, как суслик, столбиком. — Он разделяет вашу симпатию?

— Спросите его сами. — Эфра пожал плечами. — Но мы не только не скрываем свои эмоции, но и не считаем, что они кого-то к чему-то обязывают. Первопроходец Райдер может отвечать или не отвечать мне взаимностью — это никак не повлияет ни на наше сотрудничество, ни на мои чувства.

— Блядь! — взвыл Скотт и быстро ткнул на «стоп».

И то верно. После выхода интервью Скотт первым делом послал Эфру в задницу. И это никоим образом не повлияло на их сотрудничество!

А как насчет чувств? Которые у ангара, видите ли, не принято скрывать.

«Скотт, твой сердечный ритм нарушен…»

«СЭМ, у меня только что картина мира нарушилась, а не только сердечный ритм! Выровняй его и не лезь по пустякам!»

Полегчало почти сразу. Скотт распахнул окно, зачерпнул снег ладонью и съел. И окно тут же затворил — чувства чувствами, но минус тридцать есть минус тридцать.

— СЭМ, вызов на базу Сопротивления. Спрошу, вернулся ли Эфра.

База ответила. Эфра не просто вернулся. Он еще и успел улететь обратно на Айю. Если бы он участвовал в поимке кеттов, ни за что бы не приехал так быстро.

— А разве он не на спецоперации? — глупо спросил Скотт.

— Командующему нет нужды самостоятельно участвовать в операциях, — суховато отозвались с той стороны.

Делегируемые обязанности, подумал Скотт, когда повесил трубку. Как там… делаешь только то, что не можешь никому передать. Очень рациональный подход. Как все у Эфры.

Ах ты черт.

Через пятнадцать минут, оставив базу на Джаала, Скотт запрыгнул в «Кочевник». Через три часа он был на «Буре» и стучался к Ветре Никс.

— Ветра, — сказал он вместо приветствия, — нам случайно ничего не нужно на Айе?

Ветра посмотрела на него. Волосы Скотта были всклокочены. Теплая куртка накинута поверх пижамной. На шею намотан синий шарф с надписью «Мой брат-дебил». Парный к нему красный шарф с надписью «Я», конечно, носила Сара.

— Нам нужны ангарские солнечные батареи, — осторожно сказала Ветра. — Прямо-таки необходимы.

— Ты лучшая из женщин.

— Сестре только этого не скажи.

Скотт подмигнул, надеясь, что это не слишком походило на нервный тик. Помчался на мостик — и почти сразу врезался в Лиама с кружкой в руках. Хорошо еще, что пустой.

— Мы горим или тонем?

— Я горю, — признался Скотт.

— Скотт, ты по жизни горишь и все время на работе. Снова Танн, что ли?

— А, — вспомнил Скотт. — Лиам, на сервере лежит папка «Проекты Развития». В ней есть подраздел «Вооружение и оборона». Будь добр, посмотри все, что там есть, на общую логику. Экономику потом посмотрит Ветра. Доступ я тебе сейчас дам.

— Это месть за кроганский храп или я просто под руку подвернулся? — крикнул Лиам, когда Скотт взял прежний курс на мостик.

Скотт обернулся. Вид у Лиама был печальный. Кислый был вид. Как после уксуса с лимоном на закуску.

— Нет, Лиам. Это просто потому, что я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. Да там и не так много осталось.

Дорога до Айи немного успокоила Скотта. Успокоила бы и больше, если бы он не прокрутил интервью на портале еще раз пятнадцать, хотя ничего интересного дальше не было. Неясное томление завладело Скоттом. Маясь от этого томления, он пристроил Лекси и Коре проекты по организации работы персонала, а Гилу — по инженерной части. Получил ожидаемый взрыв возмущения. Пометил в планах найти кого-то на аванпосте для этой работы. Но распоряжений не отменил. Делегирование шло полным ходом.

Еще Скотт прикончил пачку печенья на кухне, избил боксерскую грушу на нижней палубе и неожиданно для всех выиграл в покер. Как сказал Гил: тебя с самого отлета так перекосило, Райдер, что по лицу не разберешь, какая карта тебе идет.

Призом была вторая пачка печенья.

Скотт съел и ее.

На Айю они прибыли после полуночи местного времени. Скотт вышел со стоянки. Каждый раз после возвращения с Воелда он удивлялся: можно ходить без спецкостюма? С открытым лицом, и оно не смерзается в один заледеневший кусок мяса? Да нет. Да не может быть. Скотт вдохнул сладковатый теплый воздух и с наслаждением потянулся. И вдруг сообразил, что не знает, куда идти. Эфра в его сознании намертво сросся со штабом Сопротивления, но ведь должен был у него быть где-то дом.

В итоге Скотт все равно отправился в штаб в надежде раздобыть там адрес. Хотя, наверное, стоило дождаться утра. Середина ночи — не лучший вариант ни для светского, ни для официального визита. Ни даже для экстренных вопросов. Но Скотт боялся, что если сядет и будет ждать рассвета, то треснет по швам от нетерпения, и люди захотят сдать своего Первопроходца обратно по гарантии.

Он пошел за адресом, а нашел самого Эфру.

Штаб стоял пустой и темный. Только клевал носом у светового табло дежурный, а в тихих штабных глубинах при свете одинокой лампы сидел за столом Эфра де Тершаав и читал что-то с планшета.

— Ну ты просто образец разумного делегирования полномочий, — сказал Скотт. — Еще меня поучал.

Эфра вздрогнул и поднял голову. Скотт мог гордиться. Можно было теперь рассказывать, что он сумел застать врасплох самого командующего де Тершаава.

— Что-то срочное, Райдер?

— Очень, — подтвердил Скотт. — Зачем ты сам полетел на Воелд в этот раз, если твое личное участие в спецоперации не требовалось?

— У меня тоже может быть свободное время, Райдер, — сказал Эфра. Вышло как-то неубедительно. На троечку по шкале актерского мастерства.

— Ага, и в свое свободное время ты любишь лепить маячки на йевара и бегать по воелдским снегам. Я прав?

— Частично.

— Идите вы, командующий, — сказал Скотт. Перегнулся через стол, взял Эфру за складки кожистого капюшона и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Эфра замер ровно на столько времени, чтобы Скотт успел задуматься, а так ли он истолковал признание в интервью. Кто их знает, этих ангара с их признаниями. Но тут сильные руки сомкнулись на его талии и дернули прямо через стол навстречу любви.

Спустя некоторое время Скотт сидел на столешнице и блаженно щурился. Он пребывал в приятном утомлении человека, который дорвался до исполнения своих сексуальных фантазий и начал с самых скромных. Тихая радость щекотала его изнутри. На громкую он пока не был способен и только прикидывал, что проще: Первопроходцу выбить отпуск на Айе или Эфре снова вырваться из штаба с очередной неделегируемой миссией? Нескромные фантазии тоже ждали своего воплощения.

— Я хотел спросить, — сказал вдруг Эфра из своего кресла. Он, как обычно, выглядел на редкость невозмутимо и солидно. Даже в растрепанной одежде. Даже в неполном ее комплекте. В минимуме ее практически. — Как вы, люди, целуетесь друг с другом? Вам же должны мешать длинные носы.

Скотт, который только что решил, что отпуск на Айе был бы кстати, моргнул и вернулся в реальность.

— Тебе мешал мой нос?

— Нет, пожалуй. Он… приемлемый.

Прелестно. «Приемлемый» и другие потрясающие комплименты от Эфры де Тершаава.

Например, «благородный». Или «обаятельный».

— Ну и отлично, — весело сказал Скотт. — Я вот боялся, что ты шарахнешь меня током. В процессе, на самом интересном месте.

Эфра фыркнул.

— С зарядом своего тела не справляются только совсем неопытные подростки. А при желании его силу можно регулировать… для дополнительной стимуляции.

Скотт сглотнул. Список его сексуальных фантазий только что пополнился новой. Весьма впечатляющей. Если так пойдет, на их воплощение уйдут годы.

Не то чтобы он был против. А Айя или Воелд… по большому счету, все равно.

— Покажешь?

* * *

Дежурный при входе в штаб смотрел на экран. И ничего не слышал. Очень, очень старательно ничего не слышал. Изо всех сил.

В конце концов, уже почти год штаб тихо спорил. Сначала о том, что победит в сердце Эфры де Тершаава: ксенофобия или ксенофилия? Потом: когда Первопроходец Райдер заметит, что ксенофилия побеждает с разгромным счетом?

Кто-то из бойцов уже предлагал подбить Джаала на то, чтобы он провел с Райдером разъяснительную работу. Но от этой идеи отказались.

Все-таки бойцы любили и уважали Эфру де Тершаава. И не хотели ставить его в неловкое положение.

Поэтому дежурный совсем, вообще ничего не замечал.

А что широко улыбался, хотя на экране не было ничего смешного, так это другое дело. Все-таки он был ангара. И не привык скрывать своих чувств. Совсем как командующий де Тершаав.


End file.
